glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Call Me Maybe
Call Me Maybe, en español Quizás Me Llame, es una canción que será presentada en el episodio High Schools Wars. Esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: New Year 2012 Album. La versión original pertenece a Carly Rae Jepsen. Contexto de la Canción El Coro de la escuela Santa María de Ohio a llegado a invitar al club glee para que sean participe de una batalla de bandas que se organizará a benefició de los niños más escasos recursos y tras la discusión entre Tina y Sophie comienzan a cantar tras la presentación de su profesor Charles Foreman Letra Sophie: I threw i whish in the well Don’t ask me, i’ll never tell I Looked to you as it fell, And now you’re in my way I trade my soul for a wish Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn’t looking for this, But now you’re in my way Sophie y Never Say Never: Your stare was holdin Ripped jeans, skin was showin Hot night, wind was blowin Sophie: Where you think you’re going baby? Sophie y Never Say Never: Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy But here’s my number so call me, maybe It’s hard to look right at you baby But here’s my number so call me, maybe Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy But here’s my number so call me, maybe And all the oter boys try to chase me But here’s my number so call me, maybe Sophie: You took your time with the call I took no time whit the fall You gabe me nothing at all But stille, you’re in my way I beg and borrow and steal Have foresight and it’s real I didn’t know i would feel it But is’t in my way Sophie y Never Say Never: Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy But here’s my number so call me, maybe It’s hard to look right at you baby But here’s my number so call me, maybe Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy But here’s my number so call me, maybe And all the oter boys try to chase me But here’s my number so call me, maybe Befote you came into my life I missed you so, bad I missed you so, bad I missed you so, so bad Befote you came into my life I missed you so, bad And you should know that I missed you so, so bad Sophie: It’s hard to look right at you baby But here’s my number so call me, maybe Sophie y Never Say Never: Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy But here’s my number so call me, maybe And all the oter boys try to chase me But here’s my number so call me, maybe Befote you came into my life I missed you so, bad I missed you so, bad I missed you so, so bad Befote you came into my life I missed you so, bad And you should know that Sophie: SO CALL ME, MAYBE Curiosidades *Esta canción iba a ser cantada el proximo episodio y seria interpretada por el club glee (Blaine, Tina, Jenna y Artie). *Esta es la primera interpretación de Sophie Vanks *Usan una ropa muy parecida a la usan en las Seleccionales